Je vais vous raconter
by Alysock
Summary: Des drabbles sur l'univers et les personnages de la série Sherlock.
1. Saint Valentin

Bienvenue sur _Je vais vous raconter,_ un recueil de drabbles sur l'univers de Sherlock. _  
_

Certaines idées me viennent de blagues vus sur Tumblr. A chaque fois que ce sera le cas, je le noterais.

Alors en ce soir de Saint valentin, voila le premier drabble. L'idée des messages vient, si j'ai bien compris, de _nerdywallflower19_ sur Tumblr.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Saint Valentin **

John était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, lisant distraitement le journal. C'était la Saint Valentin, et il se trouvait là, dans l'appartement, à ne rien faire. Il se trouvait déprimant. Son téléphone bipa alors, annonçant un message.

 **Sois mon valentin si possible -SH**

John resta interdit un instant. Pourquoi ce message ? Sherlock s'était-il trompé de destinataire ? Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

 **Si c'est pas possible, sois quand même mon valentin -SH**

Sherlock faisait rarement ce genre d'erreur. Et encore moins deux fois.

 **Cela pourrait être dangereux. -SH**

C'était définitivement pas une erreur.


	2. John

Voilà le deuxième drabble, _John_ _ **.**_ Je vais essayer d'avoir un rythme régulier pour la publication désormais, donc je pense en sortir un à deux par semaine.

Merci à **Louisina NoGo** et **J** **smaug** pour vos review ! Je suis contente que ça vous ait plus :)

En espérant que ce soit aussi le cas pour celui-ci !

* * *

 **John.**

John n'aimait pas son deuxième prénom. C'était un fait connu de beaucoup. Ce qu'on ne se sait pas, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement son prénom non plus. Banal et ennuyeux, il lui rappelait son ancienne vie. John. Un synonyme de commun, signifiant gens ordinaires, à qui ils n'arrivent jamais rien.

 _« John ? »_ Fit une voix.

Le docteur mit quelques secondes à revenir à la réalité.

 _« John ? »_

Ne réagissant toujours pas, l'interlocuteur se rapprocha alors doucement de lui.

Il était tellement près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

 _« John. »_

Tout compte fait, John appréciait de plus en plus son prénom.


	3. Rien à faire là

Voila le troisième Drabble, qui est une espèce de crossover miniature.

L'idée vient d'une photo vu sur _Tumblr_ , qui est très drôle :)

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

 **Rien à faire là**

Loki toisa l'humain devant lui qui ne montrait ni crainte, ni peur. Il semblait même détendu. Le dieu lança alors, pour prouver sa supériorité évidente :

« _J'ai une armée._ »

Tony avala une gorgée du verre qu'il avait en main, confiant, avant de répondre avec un sourire en coin:

« _Nous avons Hulk._ »

Les deux se lancèrent un regard électrisant. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux en premier. Mais ils furent pourtant obligés quand un inconnu aux beaux yeux débarqua pour lancer nonchalamment :

« _J'ai Mrs. Hudson._ »

La légende raconte que c'est ce qui a causé la fin de la guerre.


	4. Barberousse

Un nouveau drabble inspiré de _shadowfireflame_ sur _Tumblr,_ avec un petit spoil saison 4.

C'est l'un de mes favoris, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Barberousse**

Sherlock écoutait Eurus, avec une attention rare. Pas celle qu'il avait avec les gens qui l'entouraient d'ordinaire. La plupart du temps, il les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, accumulant les informations importantes dans sa tête sans même s'en rendre compte. L'expérience, disait-il.

Là, c'était plutôt le genre d'attention qu'il prêtait aux choses qu'il voulait garder à tout prix dans son palais mental, ou bien à John.

Eurus parla enfin, brisant le silence : « _Sherlock… Barberousse.. N'est pas un chien._ »

Sherlock ne mit même pas une petite seconde à assimiler l'information et à en déduire la vérité.

« _Oh, c'est un chat alors._ »


	5. One more miracle

Voila un nouveau Drabble !

Celui ci est particulier car il va vous faire découvrir un personnage qui apparaitra dans plusieurs autres drabbles..

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **One more miracle**

John posa sa main sur la tombe de Sherlock, lui demandant un dernier miracle, puis s'éloigna. Il ne vit pas que Sherlock était à quelques mètres de lui, derrière un arbre, l'observant tristement partir.

Dans un autre cimetière, inconnu aux yeux de tous, une scène étrangement familière se déroulait. Une silhouette indescriptible était positionnée devant une tombe. Si on faisait attention, on pouvait remarquer son badge avec un unique mot inscrit dessus: _"fandom"_.

La personne parla enfin, brisant le silence :

« _Un seul miracle de plus, Moriarty. Ne. Sois. Pas. Mort. Peux tu faire ça pour nous ? Juste arrête ça. Arrête._ »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Cette silhouette représente donc les fans, et reviendra dans d'autres chapitres. Elle est indescriptible car les fans peuvent être n'importe qui, et donc ne peuvent pas être définis :)


	6. Cash

Cette fois-ci, le drabble est inspiré dans un petit fanart que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable !

À la prochaine fois !

* * *

 **Cash**

« _Je peux._

\- _Non_.

\- _Je peux y arriver._

\- _Tu es ridicule John. C'est impossible._

\- _Sherlock. Je te parie que je peux te surprendre._

\- _Si tu veux, essaie, mais tu n'y arrivera jam.._ »

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que John se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula à peine quelques secondes après, et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. En face de lui, Sherlock ne bougeait plus, complètement choqué.

« _En cash, s'il te plaît._ »


	7. Premier rendez-vous

J'ai faillis complétement oublier de publier aujourd'hui.. Mais je suis là, avec un nouveau Drabble !

De nouveau inspiré par une blague sur _Tumblr_ , j'ai décidé d'écrire ma petite vision du premier rendez-vous entre Jim et Molly :) J'adore imaginer ces deux personnages ensemble !

* * *

 **Premier rendez-vous**

Molly touchait nerveusement ses bracelets. C'était son premier rendez-vous depuis un moment, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt stressée à cette idée. Jim, un beau brun qui travaillait avec elle, était assis de l'autre côté de la table, lisant distraitement la carte du restaurant où ils s'étaient rendus. Elle décida de briser la glace, entamant la conversation.

« _Alors.. Tu préfères les chiens ou les chats ?_ »

Jim releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il afficha une moue indescriptible, avant de reporter son attention sur le menu.

« J _e n'en ai pas vu dans le menu, à quelle page es-tu ?_ »


	8. Bye

Ce drabble à été écrit d'après un dialogue très drôle sur Tumblr, mais je n'ai pas le titre de l'auteur.. Il était en anglais et je trouvais donc qu'il fallait le traduire..

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

 **Bye**

Dans un bâillement, John quitte son fauteuil et part du salon, fatigué, lançant un vague « _Bye_ » à Sherlock.

\- _Je le sais,_ lui répond il sans plus d'explications.

\- _Quoi donc_?

\- _Que tu es bi, je le sais_. »

Un silence étrange plane dans la pièce. Sherlock relève la tête de l'ordinateur et reprend, comprenant son erreur :

« _Oh. Tu voulais dire "Goodbye".»_

Un nouveau silence. John part lentement de la pièce en marche arrière, sous le regard scrutateur de Sherlock. Un étage en dessous, Mrs Hudson, qui a évidemment tout entendu de la conversation entre ses deux pensionnaires, sautille un peu partout.


	9. Le retour du fandom

Dans ce nouveau drabble, le Fandom revient ! J'espère que ce personnage vous intéresse car je compte encore le faire revenir..

Encore un petit spoil saison 4, attention si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu..

* * *

 **Le retour du Fandom**

Sherlock écoutait Mary parler, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« _Je te donne une affaire, Sherlock. Sans doute la plus ardue de ta carrière. Quand je serais partie.. si je suis partie… Tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi._ »

Le détective consultant déglutit, attendant la suite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce qui venait après, qu'une silhouette inconnue débarqua dans l'appartement par la fenêtre, défonçant la vitre au passage. Seul son badge et son inscription semblaient familiers pour le détective: « _Fandom.»._ La silhouette pointa alors un doigt menaçant vers Sherlock, et cria la fin du message:

« _Épouser John Watson !_ »


	10. Titanic

Comme je n'ai pas pu publié mercredi, je poste aujourd'hui un 221B pour compenser..

En espérant que ce format un peu plus long vous plaira !

* * *

 **Titanic**

John et Greg aimaient, à la fin d'une longue enquête, se retrouver pour boire un verre dans un bar. Alors, après une longue investigation qui les avait empêchés de dormir pendant quelques jours, ils ne firent pas exception à la règle. Sauf que, pour une fois, au grand étonnement des deux amis, Sherlock les accompagna, sans leur dire pourquoi.

Assis autour de la table qu'ils prenaient habituellement, un silence pesant planait. Tandis que le détective pianotait sur son téléphone, les deux autres avaient le regard fixé sur l'écran où un match était diffusé. Mais la mi-temps arriva, et les publicités commencèrent.

« _Tiens,_ lança Greg, _il passe Titanic demain soir_..»

Sherlock releva la tête, et regarda l'écran placé au dessus du bar. Alors qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il s'exprima :

« _Je n'ai jamais vu ce film._ »

John le dévisagea, de même que l'inspecteur assit à côté de lui. Le médecin connaissait bien son ami, et comprit que Sherlock essayait de faire la conversation, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de sortie. Alors il sourit, amusé.

« _Ah bon ?_ S'étonna Greg. _C'est un classique pourtant.._

\- _Oui,_ enchaîna John tout sourire, _et c'est super profond comme film._ »

Greg éclata de rire, amusé par la référence du médecin. Sherlock lui, afficha une moue boudeuse, avant de déclarer :

« _Je n'ai pas compris la blague._ »


	11. Ennemi

**Ennemi**

Avant de rencontrer John, si on avait demandé à Sherlock Holmes qui était son pire ennemi, il aurait sûrement répondu Mycroft, par habitude. Depuis, le détective avait affaire à quelque chose de... nouveau. Quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant. Quelque chose qui faisait même détourner les yeux aux personnes les plus insensibles.

Le détective se trouvait alors dans son fauteuil, cherchant dans son palais mental un quelconque moyen d'anéantir son problème. Mais un bruit l'interrompit et son regard dériva vers la sources de ces maux, l'énervant encore plus.

« _Sherlock,_ lança John, _je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixes mon pull comme ça ?_ »


	12. Pas un problème

Un petit drabble se situant sur le toit de l'hôpital durant Reichenbach Fall pendant cette scène que je trouve hyper émouvante.. Avec une nouvelle intervention du FANDOM !

* * *

 **Pas un problème.**

« _Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi_ »

John déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas si il en aurait le courage, sachant parfaitement au fond de lui ce que son ami, qui se tenait debout au bord du toit de Saint Bart, prévoyait de faire. Alors Sherlock ajouta, la voix tremblante:

« _Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?_ »

Mais à ce moment, une silhouette, toujours armée de son badge "Fandom" , que le détective commençait à connaître, débarqua pour ajouter:

« _Sherlock. Mon ami. Mon pote. Il passe 99% de son temps à te regarder. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème pour lui._ »


	13. Une enquête !

Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau Drabble ! Je poste moins en se moment car c'est les vacances mais surtout car je passe du temps à écrire d'autres choses.. Dont une autre fiction Sherlock que j'espère publier un jour !

Merci beaucoup **Dramaqueen** (guest) pour ta review, ça ma fait très plaisir !

J'espère que ce petit drabble très simple vous plaira :)

* * *

 **Une enquête**

« John, je m'ennuie ! J'ai besoin d'une enquête. Maintenant !

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Sherlock, soupira son ami, on sort à peine du bureau de Lestrade. On est même pas en dehors du poste de police..»

Le détective regarda autour de lui, pour constater que, en effet, il n'avait même pas atteint la sortie.

« Tu pourrais faire autre chose aujourd'hui, proposa John sachant pourtant que ce serait vain, sortir un peu ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Sherlock, à la surprise du médecin. Tu sors se soir, avec une fille, non ? Je pourrais vous accompagner..

\- Il y a sûrement des enquêtes sur le site. Je vais regarder. »


	14. Un sourire

Voilà un nouveau drabble, tiré d'une blague sur Tumblr, qui j'espère vous plaira !

* * *

 **Un sourire**

John arriva au commissariat, où Mycroft, Lestrade et Sherlock l'attendaient pour une affaire qui semblait importante.

Quand il franchit le seuil du bureau de l'inspecteur, le sourire de Sherlock lui sauta aux yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres. Pourquoi Sherlock sourit ainsi ?

\- Je ne peux pas sourire tout simplement car la vie est belle ? répliqua le détective, enjoué. C'est une matinée magnifique !»

John, le regarda, confus, puis se tourna vers les deux autres personnes pour une meilleure explication. Mycroft semblait énervé, alors Lestrade prit la parole.

« Mycroft est tombé dans l'escalier. »


End file.
